ΝΟΜΟΙ ΤΟΥ ΝΕΥΤΩΝΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Αύγουστος 20 του 2017 Σήμερα αν ένας φυσικός που γνωρίζει πολύ καλά όλη την εξέλιξη της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής και της Μοντέρνας Φυσικής θελήσει να πληροφορηθεί μέσω του διαδικτύου, για όλες τις λεπτομέρειες των αρχικών κειμένων για τους νόμους της κίνησης του Νεύτωνα, το πρώτο που θα έπρεπε να κάνει ήταν να επιλέξει στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “ Newton’s laws of motion-WIKIPEDIA” διότι πραγματικά η παγκόσμια ηλεκτρονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια, η WIKIPEDIA, μας δίνει λεπτομερή στοιχεία γύρω από την ιστορία των νόμων της κίνησης του Νεύτωνα, και συγκεκριμένα όπως ακριβώς γράφτηκαν στο έργο του Principia το 1687. Ωστόσο πριν ο αναγνώστης διαβάσει την αρχική περιγραφή των νόμων της κίνησης, η WIKIPEDIA κάτω από την επιρροή της άκυρης θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας (invalidity of special relativity) μας πληροφορεί ότι οι νόμοι αυτοί έχουν περιορισμένη ισχύ, διότι θεωρείται ότι η Νευτώνεια μηχανική έχει αντικατασταθεί από τη θεωρία της λαθεμένης σχετικότητας. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Εδώ φυσικά τίθεται το μέγα ερώτημα αν η θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας που σίγουρα απορρίπτεται από τους ίδιους τους νόμους της φύσης και από τα αξιόλογα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής (laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity) έχει τη δυνατότητα να αντικαταστήσει νόμους της φύσης που προέκυψαν ύστερα από ένα πλήθος πειραμάτων. Ας σημειωθεί ότι η εξίσωση του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα F = d(Mυ)/dt που περιέχει τη μεταβλητή ορμή με τις μεταβλητές ποσότητες της μάζας Μ και της ταχύτητας υ εφαρμόστηκε από τον Αϊνστάιν για να αποκαλυφθεί η περίφημη εξίσωση Ε = mc2 , η οποία όμως δεν ερμηνεύτηκε σωστά στην άκυρη σχετικότητα. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT EINSTEIN), επειδή ο Αϊνστάιν τότε θεώρησε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS). Αντίθετα ο Planck το 1907 με βάση τα αποτελέσματα του Soldner (o οποίος το 1801 επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων) την ερμήνευσε σωστά την εξίσωση E = mc2 για να δείξει ότι και τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός εξαιτίας της ενέργειας περιέχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 . ( Physics4u - H καμπύλωση τοιυ φωτός). Έτσι στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο η απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) συντελεί όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ, γεγονός που ακυρώνει τη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN), αφού εδώ εφαρμόζεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης τη ενέργειας και της μάζας. (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και με τη λεγόμενη θεμελιώδη εξίσωση της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής F = Μο(dυ/dt), όπου η μάζα Μο είναι σταθερή ( αφού μεταβάλλεται μόνο η ταχύτητα υ). Όμως αυτή η εξίσωση δεν έχει γραφεί ποτέ από τον Νεύτωνα, αλλά από τον Euler το 1750, o οποίος χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμη μεγάλης διάρκειας, όπως είναι η βαρύτητα, και την επιτάχυνση a = dυ/dt που προέκυψε από τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου. Πραγματικά στο βιβλίο "Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science" (page 118) ο ιστορικός της Φυσικής G. Holton έγραψε: " But for continuously acting forces, such as gravity, it was far more convinient to define force differently, i.e., to use the rate of change of motion, which thus brings in Galileo's concept of acceleration; it is this version of the second law, formalized by the Swiss mathematician Leonhard Euler in 1750, that was eventually adopted in physics, and that we shall be using." Πάντως αυτή η εξίσωση της σταθερής μάζας έλυσε οριστικά τα προβλήματα του λεγομένου συστήματος των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, αφού με τη σταθερή μάζα αδράνειας Mo και την εφαρμογή της εξίσωσης F = Mo(du/dt) αποκαλύφθηκε όχι μόνο ο νόμος της μετατροπής της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική ενέργεια, αλλά και ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας, αφού η μάζα παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή, επειδή δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή των σωματιδίων του φωτός: FdS = dW = Mo(du/dt)dS = Moudu ή FΔS = ΔW = Mou2/2 Έτσι μετά από την ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι η άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας δεν αντικατέστησε τη θεμελιώδη εξίσωση F = Mo (dυ/dt) της Νευτώνειας μηχανικής, όπου υπάγεται η σταθερή μάζα Μο που ερμηνεύει τα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. ΠΡΩΤΟΣ ΝΟΜΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΝΕΥΤΩΝΑ Εδώ αξίζει να τονισθεί ότι σήμερα κάτω από την επιρροή λαθεμένων υποθέσεων της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας ο πρώτος νόμος της κίνησης του Νεύτωνα παραποιήθηκε σημαντικά. Λόγου χάρη για το αρχικό κείμενο του Νεύτωνα στη WIKIPEDIA διαβάζουμε: “Every body persists in its state of being at rest or of moving uniformly straight forward, except in so far as it is compelled to change its state by force impressed.” Σύμφωνα με αυτό το νόμο ένα σώμα θα κινείται ομοιόμορφα σε ευθεία γραμμή εφόσον δεν υπάρχει κάποια συνισταμένη δύναμη για να αλλάξει την ταχύτητα. Δηλαδή ποιοτικά αυτό συνεπάγεται ότι αιτία μιας δύναμης είναι η επιτάχυνση a = du/dt που οδήγησε στον ορισμό της δύναμης από την εφαρμογή της εξίσωσης F = ma του Euler. Ωστόσο στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ που δεν περιέχει πολλές λεπτομέρειες, σήμερα για τον πρώτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα διαβάζουμε: “Κάθε σώμα, που βρίσκεται μέσα σε ένα αδρανειακό σύστημα, διατηρεί την κατάσταση ηρεμίας, ή ευθύγραμμης και η ομαλής κίνησής του, εφόσον καμία εξωτερική δύναμη δεν επιδρά για τη μεταβολή της ή η συνισταμένη των δυνάμεων ισούται με 0". Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι στο αρχικό κείμενο του νόμου του Νεύτωνα έχει προστεθεί η φράση ‘’μέσα σε ένα αδρανειακό σύστημα’’ όπου η αδρανειακή μάζα δεν είναι η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο του Νεύτωνα αλλά η λαθεμένη σχετικιστική μάζα Μ = Μοc/(c2-υ2)0.5 . Είναι γεγονός ότι μετά από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο συνέδριο 1993, καθώς και τη δημοσιευμένη εργασία μου του 2003 με τίτλο “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” που με οδήγησε στη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου του 2008 με τίτλο “ Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” μια τέτοια μεταβλητή μάζα Μ καθώς και η μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου ερμηνεύονται όχι από την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας αλλά από το νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπου έχουμε τα φαινόμενα της κβαντικής, ατομικής, μοριακής , και πυρηνικής φυσικής. με εκπομπή ή απορρόφηση φωτονίων ύστερα από την κβαντική συστολή του μήκους και την κβαντική διαστολή του χρόνου. (Discovery of length contraction). Αντίθετα στη Νευτώνεια μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων δεν έχουμε τέτοια φαινόμενα μεταβλητής μάζας και μεταβολής του χωροχρόνου, οπότε οι νόμοι του Νεύτωνα δεν έχουν περιορισμένη ισχύ, αφού αναφέρονται στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων όπου σκόπιμα έχουν εξαλειφθεί οι τριβές ή η τυχόν απορρόφηση και η εκπομπή του φωτός . Λόγου χάρη στο νόμο της παγκόσμιας έλξης (1687) και στο νόμο του Coulomb (1785) κυβερνούν τα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, αφού κατά τη μετατροπή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική δεν λαμβάνονται υπόψη ούτε οι τριβές αλλά ούτε και η τυχόν απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή του φωτός. Αντίθετα στην κβαντική φυσική , όπως είναι το φαινόμενο Compton (1923), ισχύει ο νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης όπου στα πλαίσια των νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου μεγάλης ενέργειας hν και μάζας m = hν/c2 συνεισφέρει ξεκάθαρα όχι μόνο στην αύξηση ΔΕ της κινητικής ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στη αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Έτσι σε αυτή την περίπτωση του συστήματος των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων εφαρμόζεται ο νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΕ = c2 . Το ίδιο φυσικά συμβαίνει και σε όλα τα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής, όπως συμβαίνει και στο πολύ γνωστό μοντέλο του Bohr (1913), όπου η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης Δw = 13,6 eV του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν φωτονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = Δw/c2 μετατρέπεται στη μάζα m =hν/c2 του φωτονίου. (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Δηλαδή και εδώ εφαρμόζεται ο νόμος Φωτονίου-‘Ύλης αλλά με την αντίστροφη μορφή: Δw/Δm = hν/m = c2 Είναι γεγονός πως ο πρώτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα ερμηνεύει τα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπως είναι οι κινήσεις των πλανητών γύρω από τον Ήλιο, αφού στηρίχθηκε στα αξιόλογα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου. Λόγου χάρη στα χρόνια του Γαλιλαίου καθώς ένα καράβι με πανιά ξεκινούσε για ένα μακρινό ταξίδι, στην αρχή, επειδή η δύναμη του ανέμου ήταν μεγαλύτερη από τη δύναμη της τριβής, το καράβι σύμφωνα με το θεμελιώδη νόμο της Μηχανικής επιταχύνονταν για ένα μικρό χρονικό διάστημα, ωσότου η δύναμη του ανέμου καθώς ισορροπούσε τις τριβές έκανε το καράβι να κινείται με την τελική σταθερή ταχύτητα σε ευθεία γραμμή, διότι η συνισταμένη δύναμη ήταν μηδενική. Ένα δεύτερο γεγονός που παρατήρησε ο Γαλιλαίος ήταν ότι οι νόμοι της φύσης είναι οι ίδιοι είτε το καράβι κινείται με ομοιόμορφη ταχύτητα είτε είναι ακίνητο σε σχέση με τη Γη. Αυτά τα αποτελέσματα φυσικά τα υιοθέτησε ο Νεύτων και διατύπωσε τους τρεις νόμους του, όπου όμως επειδή και η ίδια η Γη κινείται γύρω από τον Ήλιο είχε τεθεί το θέμα της σχετικής κίνησης. Δηλαδή ο πρώτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα είναι στην πραγματικότητα μια πρόταση για τα συστήματα αναφοράς όπου η αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου μας λέει ότι αν οι νόμοι της φύσης ισχύουν για ένα αδρανειακό σύστημα αναφοράς , τότε ισχύουν και για οποιοδήποτε άλλο αδρανειακό σύστημα αναφοράς που κινείται ομοιόμορφα και σε ευθεία γραμμή σε σχέση με το πρώτο. Πέρα από αυτό, ύστερα από διεξοδική ανάλυση απέδειξα ότι σε αυτά τα συστήματα ισχύει μόνο ο γνωστός μετασχηματισμός του Γαλιλαίου, διότι οι κινήσεις όλων των σωμάτων γίνονται στο κενό και κατά συνέπεια ο μετασχηματισμός του Lorentz είναι άκυρος, διότι είχε ως βάση τον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα του Maxwell, όπως τελικά αποδείχθηκε όχι μόνο από τα πειράματα των Michelson -Morley (1887), αλλά και από τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler.(INVALID LORENTZ TRANSFORMATIONS). Για παράδειγμα αν μέσα σε ένα τρένο, που κινείται με ταχύτητα u σε σχέση με την επιφάνεια της γης, ένας πειραματιστής έχει στα χέρια του ένα ραδιενεργό υλικό που εκπέμπει φωτόνια και ηλεκτρόνια τότε ένας παρατηρητής που μέσα στο τρένο θα πλησιάσει με ταχύτητα υ τον πειραματιστή σε σχέση με το κινούμενο τρένο, σίγουρα με βάση το μετασχηματισμό του Γαλιλαίου θα μετρήσει μια αυξημένη κινητική ενέργεια του ηλεκτρονίου και μια αυξημένη ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου ακόμη και στην περίπτωση που με την ίδια ταχύτητα υ πλησιάζει ο πειραματιστής τον παρατηρητή, διότι σύμφωνα με το φαινόμενο Doppler θα μετρηθεί η ίδια αύξηση της συχνότητας ν ακριβώς επειδή δεν υπάρχει αιθέρας. Δηλαδή στο σύστημα 'Πειραματιστής-Παρατηρητής' μέσα στο κινούμενο τρένο έχουμε σχετική κίνηση όπου πάντοτε εφαρμόζεται ο μετασχηματισμός του Γαλιλαίου. Ωστόσο στο σύστημα ‘ραδιενεργό υλικό-ηλεκτρόνιο’ ή ‘ραδιενεργό υλικό -φωτόνιο’ η κίνηση αυτών των σωματιδίων γίνεται πάντοτε σε σχέση με το ραδιενεργό υλικό, διότι το ραδιενεργό υλικό έχει μάζα πολύ πιο μεγάλη από τη μάζα των σωματιδίων. Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι σύμφωνα με το θεμελιώδη νόμο της Μηχανικής το σωματίδιο με την πολύ μικρή μάζα θα επιταχυνθεί με μια επιτάχυνση a = du/dt ενώ το ραδιενεργό υλικό δεν θα επιταχυνθεί εξαιτίας της πολύ μεγάλης μάζας σε σχέση με τη μάζα των σωματιδίων. Για τα αποτελέσματα λοιπόν του συστήματος ‘πειραματιστής-παρατηρητής’ δεν λαμβάνεται υπόψη η ταχύτητα u του τρένου σε σχέση με τη Γη , όπου επίσης δεν μιλούμε για σχετική κίνηση ισοδύναμων συστημάτων, όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν, αφού στο σύστημα 'Γη-Τρένο' η μάζα της Γης είναι πολύ πιο μεγάλη από τη μάζα του τρένου. Επίσης και στο σύστημα Ήλιος -Γη επειδή έχουμε κυκλική κίνηση της Γης γύρω από το κέντρο που κατέχει ο Ήλιος αναγκαστικά η κίνηση της Γης πάντοτε θα γίνεται σε σχέση με το κέντρο των κυκλικών κινήσεων. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από τις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου πίστευε πως και σε αυτή ακόμη την περίπτωση έχουμε σχετικές κινήσεις, παρότι ο Νεύτων αυτό το θέμα της κυκλικής κίνησης του ξεκαθάρισε με το επιχείρημα του κάδου . (Bucket argument). Επίσης σε αυτή την περίπτωση οι εξισώσεις της πτώσης των σωμάτων που ανακάλυψε ο Γαλιλαίος αναφέρονται στο αδρανειακό σύστημα της Γης όπου η Γη στο σύστημα Ήλιος-Γη συμπεριφέρεται σαν να είναι ανεξάρτητη, επειδή η βαρυτική έλξη του συστήματος ‘Ηλιος-Γη εξουδετερώνεται από την αδρανειακή δύναμη (φυγοκεντρική) εξαιτίας της κυκλικής κίνησης. Αυτό άλλωστε το έγραψε και ο Αϊνστάιν στη γενική σχετικότητα όταν υιοθέτησε τις δυο ιδιότητες της μάζας, δηλαδή τη βαρυτική και την αδρανειακή, που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων. Γι αυτό το λόγο ένας αστροναύτης που περιστρέφεται γύρω από τη Γη θα αισθάνεται πάντοτε ως αβαρής. Ένα δεύτερο γεγονός που παρατηρούμε στο κινούμενο τρένο είναι ότι ενώ στο σύστημα "Πειραματιστής-Παρατηρητής" εφαρμόζονται τα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, που προβλέπει η Νευτώνεια μηχανική, αντίθετα στο σύστημα ‘ραδιενεργό υλικό-σωματίδια’ εφαρμόζεται ο νόμος Φωτονίου -Ύλης διότι κατά την εκπομπή η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου μας δίνει μια μεταβλητή μάζα Μ = Μοc/(c2-υ2)0.5 . Με άλλα λόγια το ηλεκτρόνιο δεν μπορεί να κινηθεί με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός σε σχέση πάντοτε με το ραδιενεργό υλικό, όπου εφαρμόστηκε ο νόμος φωτονίου-Ύλης, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στο φαινόμενο Compton. Ωστόσο όπως συμβαίνει και στο ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΝΙΟ, το φωτόνιο πάντοτε θα κινείται με ταχύτητα c σε σχέση με το ραδιενεργό υλικό. Και εδώ βλέπουμε ότι στον πυρήνα δεν υπάρχουν οι υποθετικές ισχυρές δυνάμεις των θεωριών αλλά οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις που προκύπτουν από 12 έξτρα quarks του νετρονίου και 9 έξτρα quarks του πρωτονίου. Η ηλεκτρομαγνητική λοιπόν ενέργεια σύνδεσης είναι αυτή που μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν φωτονίου όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr. ' ' ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΣ ΝΟΜΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΝΕΥΤΩΝΑ Επίσης και για το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα διακρίνουμε την ίδια παραποίηση που έγινε εξαιτίας της επιρροής της άκυρης θεωρίας της σχετικότητας . Λόγου χάρη ξεκινώντας στη WIKIPEDIA για να πληροφορηθούμε τις λεπτομέρειες αναφορικά με το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα διαβάζουμε: “Σε ένα αδρανές πλαίσιο αναφοράς, το αθροιστικό άθροισμα των δυνάμεων F''' επί ενός αντικειμένου ισούται με τη μάζα m του αντικειμένου αυτού πολλαπλασιασμένη με την επιτάχυνση '''a του αντικειμένου: F''' = m '''a . (Υποθέτουμε ότι η μάζα m'' είναι σταθερή )” . Ωστόσο για το αρχικό κείμενο στη WIKIPEDIA διαβάζουμε : “''The change of momentum of a body is proportional to the impulse impressed on the body, and happens along the straight line on which that impulse is impressed”. Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι ο Νεύτων για τη διατύπωση του δευτέρου νόμου δεν έγραψε ούτε για το πλαίσιο αναφοράς αλλά ούτε και για την επιτάχυνση μιας σταθερής μάζας, διότι την επιτάχυνση τη χρησιμοποίησε για πρώτη φορά ο Ελβετός μαθηματικός Euler το 1750, από όπου προέκυψε η σημερινή θεμελιώδης εξίσωση της μηχανικής. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών της φυσικής (Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science, page 118) ο Νεύτων για τη διατύπωση του δευτέρου νόμου βασίστηκε στις παρατηρήσεις των συγκρούσεων, όπου η κρούση προκαλεί αλλαγή της ορμής για ένα πολύ μικρό χρονικό διάστημα. Έτσι ο Νεύτων το 1687 είχε αναγνωρίσει ότι η δύναμη F που δρα πάνω σε ένα σώμα ισοδυναμεί με την αλλαγή της ορμής p = Mυ στην μονάδα του χρόνου. Δηλαδή F = dp/dt = d(Mυ)/dt Ωστόσο για μια συνεχή δύναμη, όπως είναι η δύναμη Fg της βαρύτητας , ο Ελβετός μαθηματικός Euler το 1750 χρησιμοποίησε τη σχέση F = Μοa όπου Mo είναι η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα, την οποία σχεδόν όλα τα σημερινά βιβλία της φυσικής την χρησιμοποιούν, για να εκφράσουν το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, ώστε να ισχύει στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων . Στην πραγματικότητα ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα με τη γενική μορφή F = dp/dt εφαρμόζεται για να λύσει όχι μόνο τα προβλήματα της Νευτώνειας μηχανικής αλλά και όλα τα προβλήματα της κβαντικής φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη μετά από την εργασία μου του 1993 εφαρμόζοντας το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα για ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο που κινείται κάθετα στη βαρυτική δύναμη Fg διαπίστωσα ότι η μάζα m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου συμπεριφέρεται σαν τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο των σωμάτων της οριζόντιας βολής του Γαλιλαίου, επειδή η σταθερή ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου ως κάθετη στη δύναμη Fg δεν επηρεάζεται από τη βαρύτητα και συνεπώς το φωτόνιο επιταχύνεται με μια επιτάχυνση a = du/dt στη διεύθυνση της βαρύτητας. Έτσι έχουμε την καμπύλωση του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων χρησιμοποιώντας τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου για την καμπύλωσης της τροχιάς των σωμάτων στην οριζόντια βολή. Δηλαδή θα έχουμε m = mo οπότε θα ισχύει η εξίσωση του Euler Fg = mo(du/dt) . Με άλλα λόγια η εφαρμογή της παραπάνω σχέσης συμφωνεί με τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα για τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801 ύστερα από μια έκλειψη του Ηλίου. Από την άλλη μεριά όταν η σταθερή ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου είναι παράλληλη της Fg τότε δεν εφαρμόζεται η εξίσωση του Euler (θεμελιώδης νόμος της Μηχανικής) αλλά η γενική σχέση F = dp/dt όπως τη διατύπωσε ο Νεύτων στο δεύτερο νόμο . Σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή η σταθερή ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου ως παράλληλη της Fg δεν μπορεί να αυξηθεί, τότε με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε Fg = dp/dt = c(dm/dt) ή Fgds = dw = dhν = dmc2 Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι με την απλή εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα καταλήγουμε στην εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν, η οποία με οδήγησε όχι μόνο στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης που ακυρώνει τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας, αλλά και στην ερμηνεία των λεγομένων φαινομένων της μαύρης τρύπας επειδή στο φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης έχουμε όχι μόνο μεταβολή της μάζας αλλά και μεταβολή της συχνότητας ν του φωτός. Πάντως το πιο περίεργο γεγονός από όλη αυτή την ιστορία είναι ότι ενώ ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 με την ανάπτυξη της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας θεώρησε ότι ανέτρεψε τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική, εντούτοις για να δικαιολογήσει την αυξημένη μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου που προέκυψε από τα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901) χρησιμοποίησε τον παραπάνω δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και κατέληξε στη γνωστή εξίσωσή του ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2. Συγκεκριμένα με πειράματα ο Kaufmann έδειξε ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο της διάσπασης β εμφανίζει αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ και για την ερμηνεία αυτού του φαινομένου ακολούθησε τη θεωρία της απορρόφησης της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας που πρότειναν ο J.J. Thomson (1881) και άλλοι φυσικοί. Στην πραγματικότητα η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας Δm = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. (ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). Κατά συνέπεια η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο του ηλεκτρονίου δεν ταιριάζει στο ηλεκτρόνιο της διάσπασης β διότι σε ένα τέτοιο σύστημα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων σε υψηλές ταχύτητες υ που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα c του φωτός έχουμε τόσο μεγάλη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ ώστε το ηλεκτρόνιο να μην μπορεί να κινηθεί ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, αφού η μεταβλητή μάζα Μ δίδεται από τη σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-υ2) Έτσι ο Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη θεωρία του της ειδικής σχετικότητας με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού έδειξε ότι η παραπάνω σχέση γίνεται M2c2 = M2υ2 ή 2ΜdMc2 = 2MdMυ2 + 2υdυΜ2 ή dMc2 = (dMυ + Μdυ)υ = d(Mυ)υ = dW Πραγματικά αν η δύναμη F του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα πολλαπλασιασθεί με τη μικρή απόσταση ds για να μας δώσει έργο dW τότε θα έχουμε Fds = dW = d(Mυ)/dtds = d(Mυ)υ Ας σημειωθεί ότι μια τέτοια μεταβλητή μάζα έχουμε και στο σύστημα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου (correct explanation of photoelectric effect) όπου αναγκαστικά ισχύει ο νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Έτσι η παραπάνω σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 του Αϊνστάιν επειδή δεν περιέχει την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, διότι ο Αϊνστάιν για την ερμηνεία της φύσης του φωτός μετά από την ανακάλυψη των κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν (Planck 1900) ήταν επηρεασμένος ακόμη από τα πεδία χωρίς μάζα του Maxwell, παρότι το 1801 ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός. Έτσι θεώρησε ότι το φως αποτελείται από τα κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα και δεν μπορούσε να φαντασθεί ότι η παραπάνω σχέση της μεταβλητής μάζας Μ του ηλεκτρονίου θα μπορούσε να οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της ενέργειας και της μάζας του φωτονίου. Σήμερα ακόμη πολλοί φυσικοί πιστεύουν ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα επειδή κινείται με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο στο θέμα «Photon -Wikipedia» διαβάζουμε: “ Current commonly accepted physical theories imply or assume the photon to be strictly massless. If the photon is not a strictly massless particle, it would not move at the exact speed of light, c in vacuum.” Εδώ διευκρινίζουμε ότι στο σύστημα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων το ηλεκτρόνιο δεν μπορεί να κινηθεί ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός ακριβώς επειδή απορροφά όχι μόνο μεγάλες ποσότητες των μαζών των φωτονίων, αλλά και μεγάλες ποσότητες του λεγομένου ελλείμματος της μάζας στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα. Παρόλα αυτά τα πειραματικά δεδομένα σήμερα υπάρχουν ακόμη φυσικοί που πιστεύουν ότι η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο δεν πρέπει να ισχύει για υψηλές ταχύτητες που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, παρότι ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν προκειμένου να αναπτύξει τη δεύτερη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) υιοθέτησε τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο του Νεύτωνα, η οποία ισοδυναμεί με την βαρυτική μάζα του νόμου της βαρύτητας, που υπάγεται στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων . Έτσι στη σχετικότητα είχαμε δυο αντίθετες θεωρίες (contradicting relativity theories) για τις οποίες προκειμένου να αποκαλυφθούν τα λάθη θα έπρεπε να γίνει μια εμπεριστατωμένη έρευνα όχι μόνο γύρω από το δεύτερο νόμο αλλά και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα καθώς και τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell. (Invalid Maxwell's equations). ΤΡΙΤΟΣ ΝΟΜΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΝΕΥΤΩΝA ''' Για τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα στη WIKIPEDIA διαβάζουμε: “ Όταν ένα σώμα ασκεί δύναμη σε ένα δεύτερο σώμα, το δεύτερο σώμα ασκεί ταυτόχρονα μια δύναμη ίση σε μέγεθος και αντίθετη προς την κατεύθυνση του πρώτου σώματος.” Επίσης για τα αίτια που οδήγησαν το Νεύτωνα ώστε να διατυπώσει τον τρίτο νόμο, στη WIKIPEDIA διαβάζουμε: “ Newton stated the third law within a world-view that assumed instantaneous action at a distance between material particles”. Όμως παρακάτω ύστερα από τη μεγάλη επιρροή των πεδίων του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν στη WIKIPEDIA διαβάζουμε: “However, he was prepared for philosophical criticism of this action at a distance, and it was in this context that he stated the famous phrase "I feign no hypotheses". In modern physics, action at a distance has been completely eliminated, except for subtle effects involving quantum entanglement.needed However, in modern engineering, in all practical applications involving the motion of vehicles and satellites, the concept of action at a distance is used extensively.” Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιρροής των πεδίων και του αιθέρα του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν ότι δεν ισχύει η ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση. Ιστορικά, ο Νεύτων προκειμένου να αντιμετωπίσει τις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου περί αιθέρα και βαρυτικών κυμάτων έγραψε την περίφημη φράση "Hypotheses non fingo" και διατύπωσε τον τρίτο νόμο του περί ταυτόχρονης ή ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης που διδάσκονται κανονικά οι μαθητές στα σχολεία, αφού κανείς φυσικός δεν μπορεί σήμερα να αμφισβητήσει, λόγου χάρη, την ακαριαία δράση και αντίδραση της ηλεκτρικής δύναμης του νόμου του Coulomb, που ανήκει στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Κατά συνέπεια στα σχολεία σήμερα έχουμε το αντιφατικό φαινόμενο οι μαθητές να διδάσκονται ταυτόχρονα τόσο για τα πεδία του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν όσο και για την ακαριαία εμφάνιση της δράσης και αντίδρασης των ηλεκτρικών δυνάμεων του νόμου του Coulomb. Πάντως τον αιθέρα του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν οι μαθητές δεν τον διδάσκονται, επειδή πολλοί φυσικοί πιστεύουν ότι ο αιθέρας καταργήθηκε από τον Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (1905). Δυστυχώς όμως ο Αϊνστάιν μετά από τη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) τον αιθέρα τον έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο με αποτέλεσμα να οργανωθεί το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής του 1993 όπου με την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων απορρίφθηκαν οριστικά τα πεδία και ο Αιθέρας του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν. Λόγου χάρη το απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε που εισηγήθηκε ο Maxwell για την ερμηνεία του επαγωγικού ρεύματος παραβιάζει όχι μόνο το νόμο του Ampere αλλά και τα ίδια τα πειράματα του Faraday και του Neumann, o οποίος έδειξε ότι στην επαγωγή έχουμε πάντοτε τη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere, είτε ένα φορτίο κινείται σε σχέση με το μαγνήτη είτε ο μαγνήτης κινείται σε σχέση με το φορτίο. Ιστορικά τα πεδία που εξακολουθούν ακόμη να ταλαιπωρούν τους μαθητές τα έφερε στο προσκήνιο ο πολύ φημισμένος Άγγλος πειραματιστής, ο Faraday, αλλά επειδή δεν ήταν επαγγελματίας φυσικός αγνόησε όχι μόνο τους δυο νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης αλλά και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης . (Intensity and false field). Βέβαια πολύ αργότερα (1935) ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα επιβεβαιώθηκε και από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. ( Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein). Δυστυχώς το 1865 ο Maxwell για την ανάπτυξη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας όχι μόνο αγνόησε τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα μαζί με τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός αλλά παραβίασε και τα ίδια τα πειράματα του Faraday. Έτσι για το επαγωγικό ρεύμα εισήγαγε το απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε που το υιοθέτησε ο Αϊνστάιν για να αντικαταστήσει προσωρινά τον αιθέρα με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Τελικά μετά από την εργασία του της γενικής σχετικότητας τα βαρυτικά πεδία και ο αιθέρας του Καρτέσιου ήρθαν ξανά στο προσκήνιο και συγκεκριμένα σε μια εργασία του που δημοσίευσε το 1924 τον αιθέρα τον θεώρησε ως δεδομένο ακόμη και για τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας παρότι απορρίφθηκε όχι μόνο από τα πειράματα των Michelson-Morley (1887) αλλά και από τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Και φυσικά όταν το 1935 τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης ο Αϊνστάιν με εργασία του (1936) απέρριψε τα βαρυτικά κύματα. Παρόλα αυτά η επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας είναι τόσο μεγάλη που στις αρχές του 2014 αστρονόμοι του Harvard ανακοίνωσαν ότι ανίχνευσαν βαρυτικά κύματα της βαρύτητας, που ανήκει στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, αλλά γρήγορα τα διέψευσαν. Τελικά στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO ανακοίνωσε ότι ανίχνευσε και αυτή βαρυτικά κύματα τα οποία στην πραγματικότητα είναι οι χωροχρονικές μεταβολές της κβαντικής φυσικής (Spacetime ripples of laws). Είναι γεγονός ότι και στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων εξαιτίας του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα το διπολικό φωτόνιο λειτουργεί με ταυτόχρονα διανύσματα Ey και Bz της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης αντίστοιχα, που ακυρώνουν τα πεδία του Maxwell. Έτσι όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου έχουμε τις παρακάτω σχέσεις Εy(-e)dy = dw Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e)dy Fmdt = dp = dmc Και επειδή ύστερα από τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Ey/Bz = c θα έχουμε dw/dm = c2 Όμως εδώ παρατηρούμε ότι εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm θα έπρεπε να καθυστερεί σε σχέση με την ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe = Ey(-e), αλλά για να μην παραβιάζεται ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα εξαιτίας μιας τέτοιας καθυστέρησης, έχουμε το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους dy και της διαστολής του χρόνου dt, ώστε η ταχύτητα dy/dt να τείνει πάντοτε στο μηδέν. (Discovery of length contraction). ΣΥΜΠΕΡΑΣΜΑ Στη φύση αν δεν λάβουμε υπόψη τις τριβές ή η τυχόν απορρόφηση και εκπομπή του φωτός έχουμε το σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων όπου ανακαλύφθηκαν όχι μόνο ο νόμος της παγκόσμιας έλξης αλλά και οι τρεις νόμοι της κίνησης για να ερμηνεύσουν τις κινήσεις των πλανητών που λειτουργούν και αυτοί στο σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων . Σε αυτά τα συστήματα ανακαλύφθηκε και ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας αφού η δυναμική ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια κάτω από τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα η οποία είναι ισοδύναμη της βαρυτικής μάζας . Ωστόσο στα φαινόμενα της κβαντικής, ατομικής, μοριακής, και πυρηνικής φυσικής λειτουργούν τα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων που υπακούουν στο νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης ο οποίος έχει ανακαλυφθεί ύστερα από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Νεύτωνα . Έτσι η άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας δεν μπορεί να κλονίσει τους αιώνιους νόμους του Νεύτωνα . Κατά συνέπεια η επίσημη ηλεκτρονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια , η WIKIPEDIA, που θεωρεί ότι οι νόμοι του Νεύτωνα αντικαταστάθηκαν από την άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας θα πρέπει να αναθεωρήσει τις απόψεις ύστερα από μια επιστημονική εισήγηση στα μεγάλα ερευνητικά κέντρα του κόσμου. Category:Fundamental physics concepts